


Mine

by Deziroo



Category: SPN, Supernatural
Genre: Blow Jobs, F/M, I need to go to bed, Is hot, Jealous Jensen, Jensen Ackles/Reader - Freeform, Jensen/Reader - Freeform, Lemon, SPN - Freeform, SPN actors, Smut, Supernatural - Freeform, Table Sex, its fucking 2:23am where I live, like asap, supernatural actors, tbh
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-28
Updated: 2015-06-28
Packaged: 2018-04-06 14:42:57
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,810
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4225800
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Deziroo/pseuds/Deziroo
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A jealous Jensen is a sexy Jensen, least that's my opinion.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Mine

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Ashley_Winchetser_77](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=Ashley_Winchetser_77).



> I wrote this for the lovely Miss Ashley_Winchester_77 honestly bless her heart, she sends me so many requests and I just agh <3 at you girl, your my fave and thank you for the many requests you send me! Keep em coming!! Xoxo <3 ~Dezi
> 
> This has sex, for those of you who don't wanna read the big speil at the bottom and those pole are the ones who don't know I take requests, I take requests! So send me some requests! If ha feel like it!~Dezi<3

When you'd gotten a call back for the lead female role in the remake of Moulin Rouge you'd been ecstatic, your boyfriend Jensen.... Not so much, he was jealous, like REALLY jealous. Mostly because when he was reading through the script he'd seen that there was going to be a kissing scene, well let's just say that evening you had to do some things to make sure that he knew that you were his and only his.

You thought he was over it, you really did, but the last thing you expected to come back to your trailer was this...

You opened the door to your trailer while simultaneously wiping smeared lipstick off, the director wanted you to convey that the two characters might not ever see each other again, so that's exactly what you did.

You almost screamed in delight when you saw your boyfriend Jensen sitting on the leather couch, watching your takes for the day. But then the take of the kissing scene came on and you froze in your spot, body rigid, sure you were okay with him knowing there was a kissing scene but you didn't want him to see it.

You let go of the door unknowingly and it swung closed loudly, alerting him to your presence.

"Hey baby!" Jensen said with a smile that was so obviously fake, being with him for two years meant you could tell when he was faking an emotion and when he wasn't that and you were just a good judge of body language, facial expressions and such.

"Hey you, what's up? What're you doin here?" You asked with a nervous smile.

"Just figured I'd come see you...." Jensen purred, standing from his spot on the couch and taking confident steps to where you stood.

He let his hands rest on your waist as he looked deep into your E/C eyes with his candy apple ones, leaning in close to your ear, he whispered huskily "and I gotta remind you who you belong to baby girl...." Before raking his teeth over your earlobe making you shiver.

As much as your body wanted him as proven too you by your rapidly dampening panties, your brain kept telling you no.

"Not here Jensen..." You whispered feebly.

He smirked before lowering his plump lips down onto your lipstick smeared ones, his lips slotting perfectly against yours like two puzzle pieces as he began to kiss you with a searing passion.

"Got so angry when i saw him kiss you like that baby girl..." he whispered, gripping your ass in his hands and pulling you closer, your cloth covered chest pushing up against his, the pressure pushing your breasts up even farther "wanted to walk on set and just push you up against a wall, take you in front of everyone, show them all who you belong to..." You moaned wantonly at the thought, inundating your hips lightly "you like the thought of that Y/nn?"

You nodded "yeah Jensen, love the idea baby" you whined when he grasped the hem of your t-shirt and pulled it over your head, tossing it in some random direction, which happened to be the blinds, the top hitting them and making a crinkling noise.

"I missed you baby girl.." Jensen whispered, backing you into a wall "missed your lips, your eyes, your ass, your tits..." He trailed his right hand down your body while his left was occupied with holding your hands above your head "and most of all missed your pretty little pussy..." He cupped you roughly through your jeans, making the fabric rub against your folds causing you to tremble under his hand and let out a moan.

"Missed you too" you mewled.

Jensen brought his lips back of to yours and pulled them into a hot messy kiss that was all teeth and tongue, in the silent trailer you could hear the quiet clacking of teeth against teeth as he kissed you fiercely and you tried to keep up with his quick mouth. You moaned lustfully and rolled your hips forward against his hand when he bit down on your lower lip and tugged it out. He let go of your wrists, you letting them fall limply by your sides only to press forward on your collar bone with his free hand, while the one rubbing you through your jeans undid the button and slid into your pants rubbing the material of your panties over your clit making you moan.

Jensen traced the inside of your lips with the tip of his tongue, coaxing you to open your mouth, once you did he thrust his tongue inside of your mouth and began to piston it in and out, fucking your mouth with his prefect tongue making you roll your hips more against his hand as he finally slipped it past the final barrier, your panties.

"Mmm, your just drippin for me baby..." He whispered hotly against your neck as he began to press kisses down it, sucking a large hickey into the juncture where your neck met your shoulder.

"Mhm" you whined and grasped the arm that was in your pants, digging your nails in as he rubbed the callous pad of his index finger along your clit "all for you.."

"That's right, cause who owns you?" Jensen growled hotly, sliding his left hand behind your back and opening your bra with a flick of his wrist, the strapless material falling to the floor, allowing you breasts to spill free.

He groaned at the sight and moved his hand to knead your breast while he continued to kiss along your chest, stopping to suck and nip at your clavicle, adding another hickey to your body there before he continued his journey down to your breasts.

You moaned and canted your hips into his hand as he slowly slid the tip of his index finger along your entrance.

"Let's get these off you huh?" He whispered huskily in your ear

You nodded and watched as he pulled his hand out of your pants, the sight of his fingertips covered in your juices, shooting a fresh wave of arousal through you.

"Better clean my fingers off first..." He teased and kept eye contact as one by one he stuck his fingers in his mouth, licking the digit clean and pulling it out with a slick pop.

"As much as I'd like another taste of you baby...." He purred, pulling your jeans and panties down your legs "I'd much rather see you on your knees..."

You nodded and lifted yourself up from the wall, kicking your heels off into some corner. He smirked and leaned against the wall in your place, toeing his shoes and socks of as he watched you slide your hands over his body, sinking down to your knees in front of him.

"Just as good lookin as I remember..." Jensen whispered huskily as he looked down at your naked from with hooded, lust blown eyes before pulling his t-shirt over his head and throwing it somewhere.

You slid your hands back up his legs to undo his pants but stopped when he spoke.

"Ah, ah, ah baby girl, I don't think you should be able to use your hands... So, your gonna undo me with your teeth and suck me off without using em, okay?" He purred silkily.

You nodded and tucked your hands behind your back, reaching your mouth up you fiddled with the button until you were able to get it through the notch in the fabric, moving on to the zipper, you grasped the small bit in your mouth and began to slowly pull it down, relishing in the sound of each of the teeth opening.

"Cmon baby don't be a tease!" Jensen groaned.

You smirked to yourself as you got to the last few teeth, opening them and pulling the jeans part way down his muscular thighs, letting gravity do the rest once they become loose enough. You kissed back up his leg, nipping at the skin right at the edge of the leg of his boxers before your grasped the fabric and began to tug it down his legs, letting them fall once they'd gotten down far enough, the fabric pooling with his jeans around his ankles.

You looked up and moaned at the sight of his cock, hard and erect, the head leaking a little bit of pre-come making it glisten in the dim light of your trailer.

"cmon baby... My cock ain't gonna suck itself." He encouraged, cupping your jaw and sliding his thumb along the seam of your lips.

You kissed his thumb, prompting him to move it away then you started. Jensen groaned as you lapped at the tip, collecting the pre-come that was already there as well as the pre-come that begun to come out of the head. You groaned at the taste, salty with a little something that was uniquely Jensen.

"that's it baby girl.." He let out a lustful groan and threw his head into the wall as you begin to suck him, hollowing your cheeks as you worked your way down inch by inch till your nose was nestled in the thatch of dark hair at the bottom. He felt hot and heavy on your tongue as you worked to trace the vein running along the bottom with your tongue while you sucked him into your mouth

"Look at you baby..." He smirked and cupped your jaw "gotta saw I've missed this sight, you with a mouthful of my cock... It's definitely something to see...."

You moaned wantonly around his cock and looked up at him with pleading eyes.

"What is it baby?" He whispered huskily

Since you couldn't use your hands to show him you looked to his hands then made eye contact a couple times till he understood.

"Want me to fuck your mouth baby?" He asked, raising an eyebrow and smirking.

You nodded as best you could with your mouth full of cock, only really being able to make your head twitch a bit up signifying that was what you wanted.

"Course you do." Jensen smirked as he wound his fingers into your H/C tresses, tugging on them lightly before he began to slowly thrust his hips forward.

"Keep your head still baby...." He whispered, leaning his head against the wall as he continued to lazily fuck your mouth and throat. You kept your breathing under control, taking deep breaths between his thrusts as you looked up and watched his face as he fucked your mouth, his pupils were lust blown and his jaw hung open as a blush painted his cheeks.

"Fuck baby-" he breathed in that sexy rugged voice of his as you swallowed around the tip of his cock "taking my cock so good in that pretty mouth of yours..."

You moaned, long and sharp around him making him tremble at the vibrations traveling through his cock and up his body.

"Fuck Y/n.." He rasped out "gonna come."

You whined and swallowed around him once more signalling that he could come.

"Want me to come baby? Come in your mouth?" He breathed hotly, looking down and groaning at the sight of his cock disappearing between your lips and sliding back out with a slick sliding sound.

You hollowed out your cheeks signalling yes and helping him along as he began to fuck your mouth faster now as he began to rise up to his peak. The same blush still painting his perfectly freckled cheeks and the trailer was full of his low husky moans as he neared climax. He came with a shout of your name, pulling your head down so your nose was once again nestled in the dark thatch of hair as he came in your mouth. He slipped his cock out of your mouth with a quiet slick popping noise, wiping some loose trails of come that slipped out the corners of your lips with his left thumb.

"Swallow it all princess...." Jensen whispered as he ran his right hand through your messy hair, it sticking up and ruffled out to different angles from his hands grasping and holding it. Once you swallowed all his cum down he'd offered you his thumb to which you'd gratefully accepted, sucking his thumb clean and pulling it off with a small pop. His cum, much like his pre-come was salty and still had that something that was uniquely him.

"Stand up baby girl." He commanded heatedly

You stood on shaky legs and followed lazily as he led you to the moderately sized round table in one corner of the room.

"Gonna fuck you over this table baby girl, make you scream my name for everyone to hear...." He breathed into your ear, shivers shooting down your spine at the thought.

"Bend over sweetheart put that beautiful little ass on display for me..."

You bent over the cold table, leaning on your lower arms as to not have your entire body on the table.

You mewled and canted your hips back as you felt his fingers glide through your folds, coming out covered in a layer of your slick.

"Look at that baby- he held your fingers in front of you "your drippin, sucking me off must've turned you on." He playfully slapped your ass making your entire body jolt "dirty girl."

"Jensen-" you mewled "please"

"Please what? What does my dirty girl want?" He asked as he teasingly prodded at your entrance with the tip of his once again hard cock.

You whined and pushed back against him, only for him to catch your hips and push them back forward.

"Cmon Y/nn, can't give you what you want unless you tell me..."

"W-want your cock" you moaned "fuck want your cock inside me! Wanna be dripping with your cum!" You whined and pushed your hips back again as the heat of arousal began to burn hotter.

"that's what I like to hear baby." Jensen replied with a grin, teasing your entrance before slowly sliding himself in, slowly pulling out then teasing you with his tip before you mewled and pushed back only for him to ram into you making you shout.

"like this baby?" He asked as he took hold of your hips and began to thrust, his hip bones digging into the swells of your ass as he thrust forward in a frenzy.

"Fucking hell!" You shouted wantonly "fuck yes Jensen right there!"

"You like this babe?" He grunted between thrusts, taking a hand from your hip and slapping your ass "cmon baby say my name!"

"Jensen!" You mewled

"Louder I can barley hear you sweet thing." He growled, slipping the hand that was slapping your ass around to play with your clit.

"Jensen! Fuck Jensen, yes! Fuck, fuck, fuck!" You cried out, drunk off the feeling his cock and fingers were giving you

"Atta girl!" He shouted back, thrusting even harder, the tip of his cock hitting your g-shot making you cry out at your teeming arousal as you approached your climax.

"Close! God so close!" You mewled "Jensen, so close.."

"Alright Y/nn, you ready?"

You nodded against your arms as he began to play with your clit more making you approach the brink faster.

And just like that.

The coil in you snapped and you came, shouting curse words and Jensen's name, your pussy clenching tightly around him.

"Fuck!" Jensen grunted as he came, his come shooting from him and into you.

The two of you stayed like that for a second, both of you utterly satisfied and spent until he pulled out, a mixture of yours and his come leaking slightly from you. He smirked and sunk a finger into your sensitive pussy making you moan at the over stimulation before pulling it out and slipping it into his mouth.

"Cmere baby.." He cooed, carefully flipping you over and pulling you so you were leaning against him, leaning against the table.

he dipped another finger into your hole and pulled it out, gently prodding at the seam of your lips and watching as you snaked your tongue out to kitten lick at his finger tip, moaning as you tasted the two of you together, shutting your eyes and taking a hold of his wrist, flattening your tongue and licking broad stripes over his finger until it was clean.

"That was hot..." He whispered huskily as he pressed kisses to your neck

You signed in content and leaned into his chest, letting him wind his large sinew arms around you, pulling your tight against his body.

"You should get jealous more often..." You whispered, turning around in his hold and pressing kisses to his chest "it's pretty sexy..."

"Yeah?" Jensen asked, raising an eyebrow

"Yeah." You agreed, pressing a sweet kiss to his lips.

**Author's Note:**

> Okay so quick note, I'm leaving civilization for a week, so I won't be able to upload (maybe, If I feel like uploading on my phone but I probably won't cuz I have a really REALLY shitty iPhone 4) but I still will be able to get your requests (if I have service, oh please dear chuck let me have service) so y'all can keep sending in requests and depending on when I leave tomorrow I might upload some parts for things like 'Bonded' and 'Of Alphas and Omegas' stuff like that, my series stuff... Bascually what I'm saying is that if you make a request after oh say mid noon tomorrow (I'm talkin like Canada time) it probably won't be uploaded till I get home like... Next Saturday-next Sunday? I'm not sure when I'll be home but it'll be sometime over the next weekend, but yeah just giving y'all a heads up!  
> Btw for those who don't know I do take requests! ~Dezi <3


End file.
